I will try to fix you
by Rosg05
Summary: Sasuke no necesitaba muchas cosas en la vida, todo lo que estaba entre esas 4 pareces era su felicidad.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo ESTA historia es de mi propiedad.

 **Aviso:** Este Fanfiction participa en la actividad "La Frase de la Semana" Segunda Edición, de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**

 **Cuando las lágrimas caen por tu rostro.**

 **Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar.**

 **Cuando amas a alguien pero se desperdicia,**

 **¿Podría ser peor?**

 **Las luces te guiaran a casa.**

 **Y encenderán tus huesos.**

 **Y yo intentaré arreglarte.**

 **Fix you –Coldplay**

Justo delante de la puerta de la aldea de la hoja se ve una silueta parada admirándola, como debatiéndose si entrará o solo se quedara ahí como una estatua. De cerca se puede notar que es un hombre, uno muy apuesto, con ropa oscura y semblante sereno.

El pelinegro no puede retener un suspiro y con resignación decide dar los pasos necesarios para cruzar el lumbral, ya está aquí, luego de semanas de caminar sin rumbo, y no le caería nada mal descansar un rato, además no recordaba la última vez que estuvo en su aldea, su hogar.

Respiró profundo, no sabía si era que pasaba mucho tiempo fuera o los aldeanos de Konoha cambian sus cosas muy a menudo; si lo analizaba con profundidad era un poco de ambos. Para él, la aldea ya no tenía rastros de cómo era cuando él era un chiquillo que corría por esas calles sin preocupaciones algunas. Se detuvo abruptamente, y sacó todo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no le gustaba mucho pensar en el pasado, esa era la razón por la cual nunca estaba en donde se suponía que debería estar y a donde iba tranquilamente caminando: a casa.

Algo confundido paró en frente de donde se suponía estaría su casa, donde solo había un terreno vacío. Trato de analizar las posibilidades de por qué su casa no estaba donde tendría que estar, y también si algo les habría pasado a Sakura y Sadara. Descarto esa última idea, ya que si algo hubiese pasado Naruto o las misma Sakura hubiesen hecho lo que sea para contactarlo y no lo hicieron, además en la última carta de su esposa no mencionaba nada de esto, así que se relajó un poco. Lo primero que haría sería ir a ver al Hokage así no solo aprovechaba para reportarse si no que también pediría la valiosa información que necesitaba para poder estar tranquilo al 100 porciento: ¿Dónde estaba su familia?

Seria mentir si se dijera que el rubio Hokage no se sorprendió cuando vio a Sasuke entrar a su oficina. Luego de las formalidades y divagar en algún que otro tema el Uchiha pensó en que era prudente hacer la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza desde que decidió ir a esa oficina.

No pude encontrar, mi casa. Sé que tienen por costumbre mover y cambiar todo, pero no pensé que mi casa estaría incluida en esos cambios. ¿Dónde está?- Naruto sabía que con esa pregunta se refería a su familia y no a la edificación, sonrió y no dijo nada. Se dispuso a escribir algo y se lo entregó, Sasuke arrugó un poco el ceño.

Aquí encontraras lo que andas buscando. – le dijo mientras le pasaba el pequeño papel.

Hmp.

De acuerdo creo que esto es todo por hoy Sasuke, deberías descansar.

Creo que deberías seguir tu propio consejo – dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida.- No deberías tomarnos a estos enemigos a la ligera Naruto, hay que estar preparados. El rubio asintió con un gesto serio y permitió que su mejor amigo siguiera su camino.

Sasuke miraba el papelito y luego a la calle tratando de seguir el pequeño mapa y las instrucciones de su amigo, luego de algunos minutos puedo encontrar un edificio de apartamentos, subió las escaleras y pudo sentir la anticipación crecer dentro de él. Con toques suaves pero precisos llamó a la puerta y sintió unos ligeros pasos acercarse.

¿Papá? ¡Papá! – la pelinegra se lanzó en brazo de su padre y no lo soltó hasta que escucho pasos apresurados acercarse, se hizo a un lado y vio cómo su madre se lanzó de la misma manera que ella hacia el Uchiha.

¡Anata! – decía mientras que con su nariz acariciaba su rostro dulcemente.

Tadaima. – dijo este, en un susurro solo para ella.

Okaeri. – dijo la pelirosa apartándose un poco y limpiándose algunas lágrimas de su rostro. – Sadara, cariño podrías terminar de poner los platos en la mesa en lo que ayudo a tu padre con su abrigo.- Sadara solo asintió y se dirijo al comedor a hacer lo que su madre le dijo.

Permite ayudarte con esto Anata.- dijo en un tono alegre, Sasuke solo se dejó ayudar sin decir una palabra. - ¿quieres comer algo primero? O ¿te preparo un baño? – Y así Sakura se sumergió en un monologo de que era mejor primero, si el baño o la comida. Cuando miro a Sasuke mientras ella iba guardando sus cosas se percató de que estaba hablando sin parar y se detuvo. – Que tonta, estás cansado solo quieres dormir un poco y yo aquí abrumándote con mi parloteo. – El pelinegro dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa y extendió su brazo agarrando el brazo de su esposa y con su dedo pulgar le acaricio lentamente el dorso de su mano. Sakura se sorprendió y se quedó quieta disfrutando de la pequeña demostración de cariño por parte de su esposo.

Un baño estaría bien para empezar. – el rompió el silencio, como pocas veces pasaba. Ella le sonrió y procedió a preparárselo.

Luego fue a terminar los preparativos para la cena, por fin, después de tanto tiempo su familia completa comería en la mesa. Estaba muy feliz tanto que tarareaba de vez en cuando. Sadara la miraba divertida mientras la ayudaba con los últimos detalles.

Estas muy feliz esta noche mamá. – soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Yo… yo no… yo pues – No sabía que decirle a su hija respecto a eso, pero si podría afirmar que en esa casa ella no era la única feliz con tan inesperada visita. Suspiró y escucho los pasos de su esposo de seguro que escucho la pregunta de su hija, así como el balbuceo de ella, cosa que le deba un poco de vergüenza, pero todo eso lo dejó pasar cuando lo vio entrar al comedor aun secándose el cabello.

Sasuke no pedía mucho en la vida, por eso el hecho de poder escuchar las risas de sus chicas mientras preparan todo para la cena desde la comodidad de una tina, era suficiente. Poder sentarse con ellas, compartir la comida, palabras, sonrisas, gestos, simplemente estar en el mismo espacio con ellas era su felicidad, el sentía que todo lo que puede necesitar un hombre estaba encerrado en esas 4 paredes y pensaba que era más de lo que él había podido desear. El no dejaba de admirarlas y las sorprendía a cada momento viéndolas con algo muy parecido a la admiración.

Luego de que Sadara se fuera a la cama, él decidió acompañar a su esposa mientras esta leía algo sobre el hospital. Se recostó en sus piernas silenciosamente y ella le regalo una sonrisa tierna y empezó a acariciar su pelo de esa forma que solo ella puede hacerlo.

No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero despertó así, sin más, lo primero que encontró fue dos gemas verdes admirándolo, con ese brillo especial que solo le profesa a él.

Y recordó todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había vivido, lagrimas, sangre, soledad, tristeza y luego delante de él lo único bueno y constante, su salvadora, su orientadora, su luz, su todo. Y con todo eso vinieron palabras de amor, de consuelo, aquellas dichas bajo un cielo estrellado y que solo dos personas fueron testigo y solo se escucha un murmuro, ninguno de los dos sabe con certeza quien lo dijo o si en realidad lo escucharon en ese momento, pero con esa frase sellaron una nueva promesa, una que solo ellos conocen.


End file.
